The Twists and Turns of Aurora Collins' Reality
by spideydance
Summary: When the Foot botches Aurora's first meeting with her internet friend, she meets the tortuga brothers instead. The chaos starts there: killer plants and alien princes? What more could a girl ask for? Oh, right. Mikey's jealous, hotheaded older brother...
1. Chapter 1

When the Foot ninja mess up Aurora's first meeting with her internet friend, she meets the tortuga brothers instead. Consequently, the chaos starts there- mutated rats, turtles, alien invasions... What more could a girl ask for? MikeyOC; maybe others later on.

Yes, I am completely aware that I suck at summaries. :D Anyway, I don't own TMNT, just Aurora and her parents. I also don't own Last Chaos. I just love it. Read away!

* * *

"Aurora! Dining room, now!" My ever-gentle mother shrieked. 

For as long as I've lived here in New York, there is not a single soul that is gentler than my mother. But when you make dinner wait, gentle cannot be used in the same sentence as that woman yelling at me right now.

"Coming, mom, sorry!" I yelled back. I closed all the windows of my computer, saying goodbye to my friend whom I was chatting with. And we were having such a good conversation going, too! I ran out of my room, down the stairs and into the dining room. I jumped onto my seat and smiled innocently at my mom and my dad. My dad smiled at me kindly, but my mom gave me a look. "What took you so long, Aurora?"

"I was using the computer..."

"Again?" My mom sighed. "Aurora, how many times do I have to tell you? Never make dinner wait, especially because of that game you love playing."

"But it's _fun_," I whined.

"Is that one of those online games where you can meet a lot of people?" My father asked suspiciously.

I stopped myself from grinning nervously. "Well.. Yeah.. But it's not like I've given all my personal information out!" Well, that was a half-lie.

"Aurora!" My mother scolded.

"Oh, let her be," My dad pat her on the shoulder. "Let's eat dinner. I am _starving_."

"What's for dinner?" I asked as my mom opened the platter.

"Veggies," My mom answered, taking a bunch of broccoli and placing it on her plate.

"Ugh!" My dad and I cringed. "Not _again_! Isn't there any pizza?"

"You are going to eat these veggies and you are going to like it, both of you," My mom ordered, then sighed. "Daniel, I thought we agreed to be good examples for Aurora? How is sticking your tongue out at vegetables helping? These are good for her!"

"Well sorry if they're disgusting," My dad closed his eyes, sticking his fork (which was wedged in broccoli) into his mouth. "Ugh! Like I said. Disgusting."

"Daniel!"

I watched my parents argue, and I smiled. This was my family. I'm Aurora Collins. I was born and raised in the big apple, but I hate it when people call it that. Too cliche, y'know? Oh, well. My hobbies? I _love_ reading comics and playing video games. Although I'm tilting towards webcomics these days, I will never lose my love for the classic comics. My favorite online video game is Last Chaos, which my mother detests (she says it turns my brain into mush), but I play it anyway. When she's not looking.

So maybe **gentle** was the wrong description for my mother. I think that was for my father. My mother is more of the... dominating kind. Sometimes I like to think of my father as a henpecked husband (poor dadda), but he seems happy with their relationship. My mother and father are-

"Aurora, chew your food."

-commies! Complete commies! How can they force me to eat this... thing?! And I expected better from my father! "Aurora, I do not want you making faces like that. It's... odd." My mom shook her head.

"Alice..." My dad shook **his** head this time. "Oh, alright," my mom rubbed her temples. "You only need to eat three pieces of broccoli."

"Three? But mom-"

"Eat three, and that's final."

"Come on, two. Please? Just two."

"Aurora Danielle Denver Collins, you-"

"Eating, love you mom," I stuffed the broccoli in my mouth to shut her up. She rolled her eyes, but at least it worked. I pinched my nose as I chew the broccoli. My dad was right! Dis_gust_ing.

"Well," I nearly slammed my fork out of my plate. "I'm done. Later!" I hopped out of my seat and started running up the stairs.

"Aurora!"

I stopped in my tracks. "Yes, mom?"

"Tell me you won't play those games anymore."

"I won't, mom. Good night!" I waved, and leapt up the stairs again. I closed my door and locked it, logging onto msn. Mom didn't say anything about chatting with my friends from 'those games'.

**cowabunga16: hey! you're back on, dude!! haha, i said dude because i know you hate it when i say dudette... **

pantsonfire: Hehe, yeah. Thanks. I just escaped from the wrath of the evil broccoli.

cowabunga16: ack! broccoli? that's horrible. my bro always tries to make me eat broccoli. i always nunchuck him out of it, tho. (:

pantsonfire: You have a brother? You never told me about that. You are so lucky to have siblings. I'm bored as hell here at home when I'm not on the computer! And... nunchuck?

cowabunga16: haha, yeah, sorry it slipped my mind. i have three bros. this is actually one of my brothers' computer. i don't really use it, y'know? and trust me. it's not always fun to have three bros. and i have nunchucks at home.

pantsonfire: I see. Boys and their toys, right? And what're you talking about? It'll always be fun to have siblings. Better than being alone!

cowabunga16: wait until you meet my bros, then you'll eat your words!

pantsonfire: No, I won't. I bet they're awesome.

cowabunga16: well, sometimes they'rerewoirjhpanpwueaoigg

pantsonfire: Uh... What?

cowabunga16: sorry! my bro just elbowed the keyboard! argh

cowabunga16: okay, i'm in control again. my bro was messing with the keyboard, dude! see? i told you it's not always fun!

pantsonfire: At least you can still have fun with them sometimes. I love my parents, but they're.. Well... old.

cowabunga16: hahaha, that's funny! anyway... you live in New York, right?

pantsonfire: Yeah.

cowabunga16: awesome! then, we can meet!

pantsonfire: Really? That is so cool! Where? When?

cowabunga16: uh.. how about outside Domino's by that really tall building? whaddya call it... the one that's a few blocks away from the fire station..

pantsonfire: Haha, I know where that is. So... Tomorrow? What time? What'll you be wearing?

cowabunga16: yeah! at 4, is that ok? i'll be wearing.. er.. a trenchcoat, yeah! and a fedora.

pantsonfire: Okay... I gotta go to sleep now, my mom'll kill me if I don't. I'll see you tomorrow!

Without waiting for his reply, I (pantsonfire, don't ask) logged off. "Eee!" I squealed, my computer shutting down, and I jumped onto my bed. I hugged my hot dog pillow and smiled, closing my eyes. I'm going to meet him tomorrow.. I wonder what kind of hair he has? Spiky? Ew. I hate guys who gel their hair. Maybe he lets it go down au natural? I wonder if it's brown. Or black. Or dyed. And his eyes.. Cerulean blue? Turquoise green? Hazel? Oh, well. I guess it doesn't matter. He's so nice.. Like an angel! Maybe he was the angel on this heaven, hm?

I met Mikey (at least, that's what he said his name was) on Last Chaos. I was bored one day. My mom wouldn't let me buy comics with what was left of my allowance, and none of my favorite webcomics had updated. I decided to try and download Last Chaos, and it became like a passion to me! I loved it. It was awesome. I was a healer on Apollo's side, and he was a Rogue on Eres' side. We were on the same level when we had met. He was being idle on the road for some reason, and I poked him. He didn't stir, so I left. A few minutes later, he caught up with me and we started talking. He then quit Eres' side and joined Apollo's side. After that we became friends, and he gave me his name. He told me he was sixteen, just like me. It was stupid, but I also gave him my name, my msn, and my house address. He's never actually visited me, though. But now.. He wants to meet me...

I'm so excited!

---------------------------

"Good afternoon!" I tackled the pancakes laid out by my mother on the table. I've been waking up really late these days. Good thing mom doesn't mind, heheh. "Ah, pancakes.. I'm in heaven!" I finished the pancakes up, grabbed my bag, and turned to leave.

"And where, young lady, do you think you're going?" My mom asked. I turned around and laughed.

"Mom! It's suh-muuuuuuuur. I'm going out!" I smiled, opening the door.

"Aurora! You aren't going out with a _boy_, are you?"

"Of course not, mom." I gave her my most sincere smile.

"Then where **are **you going? James, Marilyn, and Anneliese are all away on that study tour that **only you didn't go on**."

"Oh, sure, rub my laziness in," I laughed. "Anyway, I'm off to grab some comics! Then again, I don't have that much money, so I'll just go to the bookstore and read comics while I'm there. That okay?" Was that a bad question? Good thing I didn't say 'is that a good enough excuse?'.

She sighed. "Okay, get out of my house."

"Yes!" I cheered, and accidentally slammed the door on my way out. "Sorry!" I shouted, but I was too busy grabbing my bike and leaving to go back in.

"Aurora!"

I looked to my right and waved, "Hey, Mrs. Robinson!"

"Where're you off to?"

"Pizza!" I grinned, but my eyes were dragged back onto the road as a motorcyle almost ran me over. "Watch where you're going, musclehead!" I yelled. I couldn't see who was on the motorcycle, but the guy was big. Was he a hunchback or something? Well, not so much a hunchback as a guy with a real big upper body.

"Why don't you watch where _I'm_ going, kid?" He shouted back with his gruff voice as he stopped his motorcycle.

"I'm not a kid!" I shook my fist at him. "For your information, I'm-!"

"Watch out!" The guy suddenly screeched, and I myself screeched as I was jumped off my bike. "Ugh..." I groaned, and looked up.

"Stupid kid! You almost got run over! Will you watch where everyone aside from you is going? Jeez!" He stood up, and it was then that I realized that he was wearing this whole.. Metal outfit. He helped me up, and even with gloves, his hands felt hard. I rubbed my face. "Thanks, um..."

"Musclehead?" He asked, although it was more of making fun of me.

"No, sorry about that. I was just going to go and-"

"It's Raphael," he interrupted. "Oh," I nodded. "Right. Thanks, Raphael. Sorry about yelling. I was going to meet someone, and..."

The only part of Raphael I could see was his eyes, and they seemed bored. "Look, never mind," I laughed nervously. I don't like speaking in front of people who aren't interested in what I'm about to say. Good thing Mikey isn't like that. Well, I hope he isn't. "I'm just going to go now."

Raphael shrugged. "If you say so." He then got back on his motorcycle and sped away.

I shook my head. "Jerk. Sort of." Still, I guess I should be thankful since he saved me. I guess. I took my bike, which wasn't run over (thank God, my mom would have skewered me), and started off to Domino's myself.

I finally arrived at Domino's, but there was nobody there. I got off my bike and looked to my watch: 4:00 PM. Where is he?

I turned to my left as I heard police cars sounding off from that direction. I wonder what's happening. Heh, maybe Spiderman's come to town? City? Whatever?

"Out of the way, dudette!" I heard, and in a second my bike was snatched from me. My eyes widened as I watched a man (presumably, because the one who shouted sounded like one) pedaling off with **my** bike. "Get back here! You can't call me that!" I shrieked, running after him. I stopped as figures in black started chasing after the guy on my bike, too. What the hell were they?

Whoa. Ninjas?

* * *

Now what? Review if you liked it please! Or just review.(: I hope you liked it. 


	2. Chapter 2

**SAGA123: Haha, I guess, but our cook has always made them to make you wanna shoot yourself in the face. And thank you for that compliment! It was very awesome of you.**

**Lovely-shadow: (: Here it is!**

**Nicomy43: Thanks very much!**

Aaaaaaaand (for lack of a better phrase) here's the update!

* * *

Maybe the ninjas were good. Maybe they were going to get my bike back for me! Okay, that was stupid. Seems like they'd been chasing him even before he stole my bike. But what were the police sirens for? There certainly weren't any police cars now. Odd. I snapped out of my thoughts as the four figures stopped fighting. The first three figures looked at each other, then to me. 

Uh-oh.

"H-hey guys," I smiled nervously, starting to back away. "I'm just here for my bike.. The one he stole.. Y'know, the guy you were fighting a few seconds ago? I'm not here to cause any trouble.. I- aaaahhhh!" I started running, but the ninjas were quicker and more agile. I don't think I had any agility in the first place.

"Leggo!" I tried to say, but they covered my mouth.

"Hey, not cool, dudes! You're fighting _me_!" This was the last thing I heard after I felt something really hard hurt my head.

----------------

Mmm... Where am I? What happened? Mom?

I don't feel like opening my eyes yet, but I do know I'm on something soft.. I inhaled and exhaled. Pizza? Is that pizza I smell? Fine, I'll open my eyes now.

Whoa. Now I'm serious: where am I? I was sitting on a almost worn-out red couch, and across me was a TV. Between the TV and the couch was a table with comic books and pizza on it. Lots of comic books and pizza.

Am I in heaven?

I grabbed a comic book and smiled. Justice Force! I am in heaven! I never expected it to kinda look like the sewers, though... And where are all the angels? Seeing nobody around, I took a slice of pizza and stuffed it in my mouth. Hmm... How did I get here, anyway? Let's see.. I was going to meet Mikey. I ran into a jerk and Mikey wasn't at Domino's... Someone stole my bike. Ahh! Ninjas! I threw the comic book at the TV and finished the slice of pizza I was eating. Tell me I'm not in an evil ninja lair!

Holy g-strings! What if that pizza I ate had poison! Or some.. ninja-solution.. thing..? I took another comic book and rolled it up in case anybody tried to sneak up on me. I crouched behind the couch and squinted my eyes. You won't be able to get me..

"Hey, you're awake!"

"Ahhh!" I shrieked, turning around and throwing the comic book at whoever said that.

"Ow!" He shouted, and I stared at him from behind the couch. I blinked. Is that a... "Don't come any closer!" I yelled as he did.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you..." He said. I'm not convinced.

"Wh-what are you?"

He stopped. Was he even a _he_? I think he's some kind of... turtle thing. Oversized turtle, really. He had this purple bandana/cloth thing covering his eyes. Well, not really. There were holes punched in for his eyes, and it was just wrapped around his head. What is that, for his 'secret identity' as a turtle or something? Real inconspicuous.

He sighed. "That's going to be a little hard to explain... And it's a long story."

I hugged my knees, staring up at him. "...I've got time." I think. What time is it, anyway?

-------------

"So you're... A teenage mutant ninja turtle?"

"In a shell, yes," Donatello nodded. Well, he said that that was what his name was. "Don't you mean in a **nut**shell, Donatello?" I asked.

Donatello shrugged. "If you want. And you can call me Don, you know. If Donatello's too long."

"Uh, sure," I smiled nervously. "Hey... You're okay, right?" Don asked, placing his hand on mine. It took a lot of self control not to pull it back.

"Yes," I nodded, rubbing my temples with my free hand. "Uh... Do you know how I got here?"

Don smiled, "Another story. You see, my brother saved you. He was being chased by..." He cleared his throat. "Ninjas, and for some reason he hasn't told me yet, you were there, too. The ninjas saw you and tried to use you to get to him, but he beat them and brought you here."

"Oh," I replied. "Oh!" I frowned. "So _he_ was the one who stole my bike!"

"Excuse me?"

"I was going to meet up with a friend, but then he took my bike when he was running away from those ninjas. I followed them, and... Well, now I'm here."

Don slapped his forehead. "So it **was** his fault... Look, I'm sorry he got you into this mess." What was I supposed to say to that? I had accepted the fact that he and his brothers were mutants, even their father (who was supposedly a rat), but... Now what?

"Donnie, I blame everything on you." A familiar voice said. I think it was one of Don's brothers.. where had I heard that voice before? He entered the room. "I blame his stupid obsession with that game on **you**! He's been whining about some crap since I got here and won't even get up on his lazy butt and- You!"

I turned to my right, and I finally realized who it was. "Raphael?!" I didn't know he was a turtle. Then again, his shell...

"What're you doing here?"

"What're _you_ doing here?"

"This is my house!"

"Well.. It's not like I wanted to be brought here!" I huffed, crossing my arms.

"Wait, wait, wait. You two know each other?" Don asked.

"Unfortunately," we both replied. "I almost got killed, thanks to him!" I frowned.

"What? I saved your life!" Raphael growled.

"And it was only fair that you did, because you got me into trouble in the first place!"

"Guys, guys!" Donatello held Raphael and me apart. "Calm down!"

I closed my eyes, turning away from the two, and sighed. I just want to go home... I just wanted to meet Mikey! I bet he hates me now. What was I going to tell him? _Sorry I wasn't able to meet up with you. Some guy being chased by ninjas stole my bike and I got knocked out. When I woke up it turns out that the guy was a turtle mutated by ooze! Will you forgive me?_

"Why is she here, anyway?" I heard Raphael ask Don.

"Mike brought her here. Some from the foot were chasing him for some reason I still don't know about, and she got involved."

"Tch!" I turned to the two again and saw Raphael frowning deeply. "It's his fault anyway, why don't you let him fix it? Why are **you** dealing with it?"

Don sighed. "Raph... Will you stop shouting?" He pointed towards me. "She's still dealing."

"With what?"

"We're _turtles_, remember? Not really human? Not that much?" Don seemed to try and piss him off.

"Oh," Raphael rolled his eyes. "She'll get over it. Either way I'm just a musclehead to her."

"I already said sorry about that!" I frowned at him. "Well sorry if it's hard to get over. How about I get over that, you get over this whole turtle thing and keep your mouth shut, and we can all go on with our lives?"

"Except for the part where Mike is so excited about... y'know. Kinda like April."

"Not again!" Raphael complained. "He really needs to get over-"

"My bag." I interrupted. The two turned to me. "What?"

"My bag," I repeated. "Did your brother bring it with him?"

"Oh, yeah," Don nodded. He walked over to the couch and took something from under the table. My bag! "Thanks," I said as he handed it to me.I searched for my stuff. They were all still there. "Where's Mike, anyway?" Don asked.

"Do ya have to ask?" Raphael rolled his eyes. "Using your computer, duh! Why don't you drag him by his ear and get him here so that he can deal with his own problems?"

"I didn't ask you to deal with me," I snorted. They don't even have ears. "Yeah, well," Raphael returned the snort. "Here I am." Don sighed and left the room. Oh, great! Alone with the musclehead. Hee hee, musclehead.

"What's so funny?" Raphael asked. Demanded, actually. "Nothing," I smiled innocently. "Grr," he growled, but didn't do anything.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Bro, why're you being so-" The voice stopped complaining, and Raphael and I turned around. Standing in front of us was another one of Don's brothers, and this time he had an orange banadana. As usual, he looked like his brothers, except he was a bit thinner than Raphael and a bit bigger than Don. Anyway... Yay! I love orange. I don't know why. I used to love pink (because of Might Morphin' Power Rangers, I was the Pink Ranger, y'know!), but in 2nd grade I fell in love with the color orange. I don't know why. I tell myself that it's because Garfield is orange, but I always thought that there was a deeper meaning...

"Mikey, explain yourself. **Now**." Raphael tapped his foot in front of his brother. Mikey...?

"But bro..."

"Now, Mikey!"

"Okay, okay!" The orange bandana-wearing turtle sighed. This was Mikey? This was the guy who stole my bike? "I was going to meet up with a friend, and I didn't have anything to give her, dude! Totally embarassing. Last night, I asked Leo what I should give her. He said something really, really special. And the only thing I could think of was this crystal I saw one of the ninjas of the Foot was holding. So I got it, but when I was going to meet up with my friend already they chased me! Then I saw _her_," he pointed to me. "Actually I..." he laughed nervously. "I took her bike so.. she chased me.. and ended up here. Ow!" He covered his head as Raphael hit him.

"This is all your fault! Now bring her back home!"

"But Raaph," Mikey whined. "Can't it wait, pleeeaaase? I gotta **beg** for my friend's forgiveness after what happened a while ago! I practically stood her up; she must hate me! She'll never wanna talk to me again! And I thought she could've been someone like April, y'know? Except our age? She would've been really cool! Please? You gotta let me talk to her first!"

Raphael and Don looked to each other, and Raphael closed his eyes in annoyance. "Fine, fine! Hurry it up!"

Mikey just stood there. "Why the shell aren't you moving your lazy butt?" Raphael almost yelled. Mikey smiled nervously, "Haha, actually.. She isn't on yet."

"Then check again! What the shell kinda stupid game is that, anyway?"

"Last Chaos is _not_ stupid!" Mikey frowned. "It's fun. And you get to meet a lot of nice people. Like Aura."

My jaw fell. Aura?

"Is that the girl you were going to meet?" Don asked. "Yep!" Mikey smiled.

"Aura?" I repeated. "Yeah," Raphael rolled his eyes again. "What, you're blind, rude, _and_ deaf?"

"Speak for yourself!" I stomped my foot, but I had to concentrate on more important matters... Like Mikey! Mikey, Last Chaos, and Aura.

"And we were going to be such good friends, too..." Mikey sighed.

"Mikey!" I smiled, running towards him and hugged him as tight as I could. "It is you!"

"I'm confused," I heard Raphael tell Don. "I'm surprised I'm saying it, but me too, Raph." Don replied.

"Uhh... Have we met?" Mikey asked, patting my back.

"No," I smiled, pulling away from him and smiling. "But we were supposed to! Domino's, 4 PM! You were going to be wearing a trenchcoat and a fedora, remember? It's me... Aura! Well, I was going to tell you that my real name is actually Aurora when we met, but we didn't get to so I'll tell you now! I can't believe you'd be Mikey!"

Mikey blinked, then smiled widely. "Aura! I mean, Aurora!" He hugged me, and I think I broke a pair of ribs or two. "Yeah.. Mikey... Can' t breathe!"

"Oops," Mikey laughed, and let me go. "I can't believe it's you! _You_'re Aur- er, Aurora! Wow!"

"Hooray, hooray, the two lovebirds meet," Raphael started clapping. "But can someone please explain what's happening before church bells chime?!"

"Shut up, Raphael," I stuck my tongue out at him. "Mikey, you explain. He's your stubborn brother."

Mikey laughed nervously as he turned to Raphael and Don. "Guys... Remember that girl I was telling you about yesterday?"

"You mean whining about," Don grinned.

"Yeah," Mikey had this cute nervous smile on his face. I wanted to squeeze his cheeks! "This is her! Aurora! Isn't she great?"

"She's awesome, Mikey," Don smiled. He was such a nice... turtle.

"Yeah, if you like sipping on lemons and eating broccoli," Raphael laughed. I narrowed my eyes at him. "You were right, Mikey. I do eat my words. Even if Don is awesome, Raphael is a complete pain in the... shell."

"You told her about us?!" Raphael clenched his fist.

"Well.. Haha... Not your names!"

"MIKEY!"

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" Another turtle entered the scene. This time, he had a blue bandana. He was kinda cute. Well, they were all cute. Cute... oversized turtles. Yeah. Except Raphael, because he always looked constipated. Or acted it. You know what I mean.

"Where've _you_ been?" Raphael stopped getting ready to kill Mikey and started clenching his fist at the newcomer.

"Leo!" Mikey raised his arms in the air and ran to him. "Yeah, where **have** you been?"

"Hey Leo," Don just smiled. Was everybody on a sugar high here except Don? And Leo? Well, Mikey on a sugar high was cute anyway. Raphael was just mean.

Leo (as they called him) smiled at Don and Mikey, then turned to Raphael. "I was out buying groceries... It was my turn, remember?"

"Oh," Raphael looked embarrassed. "Yeah."

"Anyway," Leo looked at me. "Did April get plastic surgery?" Who's April?

Mikey started laughing. "No! This is Aura! Her real name is Aurora."

"Oh," Leo nodded. "The girl you were whining about yesterday?"

Mikey sighed. "Yes."

"And she knows about us?"

"Yes."

"And you're fine with it?" Leo asked me. I nodded, "Yeah, sure."

Leo smiled. "Well, has anyone given you the proper introductions?" I shook my head. Leo was so responsibly... er.. awesome.

"Great, I'll give them. I'm Leonardo. This is Donatello," he pointed to Don. "This is Michelangelo, but I'm sure you know him as Mikey already. And this is Raphael." He pointed to Mikey and Raphael.

Raphael crossed his arms. "I already know her."

"How?" Leonardo asked, his eyebrows (well, where his eyebrows were supposed to be) creasing.

"I bumped into him earlier," I explained.

"But before we get into another argument," Don started before Raphael could say anything. "Why doesn't Mikey bring you home now, Aurora?"

"Aww," Mikey pouted. "Why? We just met? Don't make me bring her home yet, please, Leo? Can I keep her? Pleeaase?" Keep me?

"You can't keep her, Mikey," Leonardo sighed. I looked to Raphael, who mouthed a 'THANK YOU' to Don and Leonardo. "But I guess it's up to Aurora, whether she wants to stay here for a while longer or not." Leonardo turned to me and smiled. "You're always welcome to stay, Aurora."

'NO!' mouthed Raphael. I smiled evilly as Mikey looked at me hopefully. "Really, Leonardo? That's nice of you. I think... I _will_ stay for a while longer."

* * *

This update is longer than the first because I won't be able to update for a while. I'll try as much as I can, though. Hope you enjoyed reading it, review if you want to please! 'Till next time! 


	3. Chapter 3

When the Foot ninja mess up Aurora's first meeting with her internet friend, she meets the tortuga brothers instead. Consequently, the chaos starts there: mutated animals, alien princes... What more could a girl ask for? MikeyOC and maybe something else later on. 

**Nicomy43- : ) Again, thanks! I know it's been forever and I'm so sorry.**

**LadyPirate13: I will! And here's some more! XD**

**starscream girl: Yay, thank you! (: Lovely-shadow: Sorry about the no updates for a while thing. I've been so obsessed with Transformers lately. XD**

**Reviews For The Poor: Thank you!**

Once again, I am SO sorry I took forever to update. I was distracted by other things and partly lost my love for Mikey. But it's back! And I will not stop the story until I finish it! Anyway, don't let me waste any more of your time. I hope you like this one!

* * *

"Yay!" Mikey hugged me, and I smiled. "Come on," Mikey grinned. "We can use Don's computer, I'm sure he won't mind! Right, Don?" 

Don's mouth opened, but it closed. He sighed and smiled kindly. "Sure you guys can use it."

"Woo hoo!" Mikey cheered. "Thanks," I managed to say before Mikey took my hand and dragged me towards the room Don came from earlier. There was a nice computer in the room. I mean, considering this was really the sewers. And it didn't smell as bad as I thought it'd be! It actually smelled like... Sea World. Or some big aquarium. "You like webcomics, right? This is my favorite one!"

I gasped. 8-bit Theatre! "Me too!"

"Y'know that one update where Fighter did that thing?"

"Oh, oh!" I nodded vigorously. "Was that the one where BM was all Hadoken and Fighter got the stuff?"

"Yeah!" Mikey jumped on his feet. "I've never met anyone who's understood me so well before! How come we never talked about this stuff in Last Chaos?"

"We were too busy fighting monsters and levelling up. And... that. Y'know."

Mikey looked down. "Oh... yeah. Hahaha, I almost forgot."

Y'see, in Last Chaos... Mikey and I were sort of romantic. It was a spur of the moment thing, you know? It was odd. Mikey and I were best friends (at least, in the game) and I'd had a fight with my friends at school that day. I felt so alone that I thought Mikey was my only redemption. So before he had to leave the game, I kissed him. Or at least, I told him that I wanted to. I think he got the message but he already logged off. A few seconds later he's there again and asks me to be his girlfriend. In-game, of course. I agreed, and... Well, the rest just followed. I never thought I'd meet him, so I never thought it would be so awkward...

"Awwwkward," I heard a voice from the doorway. I turned to roll my eyes at Raphael. "Get a life."

"You're the one spending your time with mutated turtles," he crossed his arms.

"You're the mutated turtle!" I growled. My eyes then widened. "I.. Uh.. I didn't mean anything offensive by that!"

"I understand, Aurora," Mikey nodded sagely, patting me on the back. "Raph just gets on people's nerves."

"HEY!"

"Kidding," Mikey laughed, and turned to me. "Ooh, ooh! Wanna see my skateboard? Don fixed it up himself! He totally awesomized it!"

"Awesomized? Awesome!" I grinned, and grabbed his arm. It sure was different from any human arm. I'll try to get used to it. "Lead the way!"

"All right!" Mikey cheered, shook my hand off his arm, and held it himself. "It's over here!"

"I hate you two.." Raphael rubbed his hand all over his face as Mikey gave him a huge grin.

"I love you too, bro!" Mikey shouted, dragging me (again) out of the room. I still wish I had siblings, although I hope they wouldn't be as obnoxious as Raphael if I did. "Hey guys, where are you going?" Leonardo asked from the couch, causing me to bump into Mikey's shell when said turtle stopped. Heh, turtle.

Yeah, my nose kinda hurt because of his shell now that I mentioned it...

"Oh, I'm showing Aurora my skateboard!" Mikey answered, just a few seconds before pointing at Leonardo's mouth. "Hey! Is that pizza?"

"Yep," Leonardo turned his back on us, reached for something on the table, then turned back around. He held the pizza box out to us. "Want some?"

"Do I!" Mikey and I replied in unison. Oops. We looked to each other, grinned, and laughed. "Sorry," I said to Leo. "Forgot my manners at home."

"Yeah, I kinda noticed that since earlier this afternoon," Raphael appeared from Don's room.

"Raph," Don scolded, looking up from the book he was reading. "I thought you were over that?"

"Apparently not," I scoffed, looking away from Mikey, Don, and Leonardo in embarrassment. Now I felt kinda bad because I was being rude in front of them.

"Hey, why don't you go back home and get your manners while we all go on with our lives?" Okay, my guilt has disappeared.

"What?" I glared at Raphael. "You... You're so... You're so.. Urgh! Maybe I will!" I stomped off, ignoring Mikey's call and leaving the 'living room'. I instead entering this room with a metal sliding door. I think that's what it was... You can correct me if I'm wrong- as long as you're not Raphael. I could hear Raphael and Leonardo's voices getting louder and louder, with Don and Mikey's trying to top theirs. I shook my head. I can never face them now.

If I Raphael weren't such a prick, I would have been able to appreciate the beauty of this room. It wasn't all lit, but it definitely was serene. But that didn't matter right now. I sat myself down and leaned my head against the wall. Stupid musclehead with his stupid attitude... Now I feel horrible because Mikey wasn't doing anything to me and I just rudely left him like that. And he wanted to show me his awesomized skateboard, too!

Mikey is so cute. Well, obviously not human-cute, but his personality- what he had shown me, anyway- was so vibrant that and I couldn't help but like him. Don's a bit similar to him. He was really friendly, and I guess I was pretty comfortable around him. Oh wait, not anymore... I bet Leonardo was disappointed in me, too. He was such a hospitable guy. Considering he's a turtle and everything. The friendship I could have had with them is now gone, and it's all because of Raphael! Well, maybe not all Raphael. If only I had kept my thoughts and my emotions to myself...

"...Hello."

"Ack!" I was tugged back into the real world when a huge rat suddenly started talking to me. Wait. This is the real world, right...?

Oh yeah, their dad. Master Squinter or something. Don briefly mentioned him.

"Uh, hi." I smiled nervously. He didn't smell as bad as I thought he would, but I've never had (and never will have) an affinity for rats. Just seeing his tail swishing behind him gave me the creeps. "I'm... er.. uh... Aurora."

"Yes," Master Squinter nodded, leaning on his stick as he walked to a cushion in the middle of the room (all the while holding his left arm behind him). "Would you like some tea?"

"Y-yes please." I stood from my seat near the wall and moved over to the spot in front of him, a table separating us. He poured me a cup and pushed it towards me. "Than-thank you." I smiled, taking it and drinking it. I hate tea. It's bland and its aftertaste is horrible. Still, I didn't want to seem impolite to him. I mean, I already showed how much of a weirdo I was to his sons.

"I overheard your argument with Raphael."

My eyes widened slightly, but I said nothing. What could I say? _I'm sorry, your son is just such an obnoxious prick and I couldn't help it!_

"I apologize for his... attitude. He is not used to dealing with human girls his age."

Suddenly, Master Squinter had become more interesting than the ground. "Human girls... his age? Wh-what do you mean?"

"It is a long story... Do you want to hear it?" Master Squinter asked me, pouring me another cup of tea. Why do I continue to drink this?

"Yes... If- if it doesn't take too much of your time, I mean..."

"It doesn't," Master Squinter smiled lightly. "This-"

"Guys! Casey needs our help, this really isn't the time to be arguing!" I heard Don top Raphael's voice.

"Tell him we'll be right there," Leonardo calmly told Don, and I felt footsteps nearing Master Squinter's room. The sliding doors slid open (heheh), and Leonardo entered the room. "Hi, Aurora," he smiled at me, but I looked down. He probably turned to Master Squinter as he said, "Sensei, Casey seems to need our help with something."

"Go, my son," Master Squinter nodded. "I will accomodate our guest for the time being."

"Thank you, sensei," Leonardo bowed his head, waved at me, then ran out of the room.

"See you later, Aurora!" Mikey peeked his head into the room before noticing something outside. "Hey guys, wait for me!"

"Bye," I squeaked. Wasn't he angry with me for dissing his brother like that? I feel even more guilty now. And what did they mean by some "Casey" needing their help? I know they're ninja, but..

"Do not worry," Master Squinter set his tea down. "They will be able to handle the problem."

"I hope so, Master Squinter," I sighed. I hope they'll also be able to forgive me. Mikey, Don, and Leonardo, at least...

Master Squinter lost the calm look he had on his face. It was replaced with confusion. "Aurora... Did you just call me..?"

"Oh!" I squeezed my hands together. "I'm sorry. Is it rude to call you Master if I'm not under you?"

"No," Master Squinter started to laugh. "My name is Splinter."

Oh!

OH.

Was it possible to feel any more embarrassed? Oh, man. "I'm sorry.. Master Splinter.." I had a nervous smile on my face which I couldn't erase. "I guess I heard Don wrong." I looked around shiftily and straightened my sitting position. I wonder how Mikey, Don, and Leonardo were now? I hope they weren't hurt or anything.

"You must clear your thoughts, Aurora," Master Splinter told me. Master SPLINTER. "Only then will you know what you must do." I nodded slowly, taking deep breaths. Clear my thoughts... Clear my thoughts...

MIKEYMIKEYMIKEYMIKEYMIKEYPLEASELETHIMBESAFEMIKEYMIKEYMIKEYMIKEY.

...Not working. So much for the whole clearing my thoughts thing. I stood from my seat and clenched my fists. "I have to go see Mikey!"

Master Splinter smiled. "So you shall."

"Really? You're not going to stop me or anything by saying that it's really dangerous and that it's better if I didn't go because Mikey wouldn't be happy if I put myself in danger?"

Master Splinter blinked this time. "Do you... want me to?"

"No thank you," I smiled sheepishly. "I don't know the way out of here, though..." Or should I find that path in my head, too?

* * *

"Wow," I dusted myself as Master Splinter and I got out of the manhole. "I never thought the sewers were that complicated." Or that filthy. "Wait, Master Splinter. Do we even know where they are?"

"We will if we follow this radar," Master Splinter took something out of his robes. Was that... a really outdated cellphone? He handed it to me. It was more like... A shell cell. Seriously! It was green (very descriptive, I know) and shaped like a shell! ...That sounded really stupid coming from me, huh?

In the screen was a grid, and in that grid, there were four red dots. Maybe each of them have one...? Though I wouldn't know why Raphael would have one- he probably didn't know how to use it! Anyway... "Hey, the dots are-"

"Aurora? Master Splinter?"

"..right here."

I looked up and saw the four turtles, along with a man with shoulder length navy blue hair and a pretty nice build. Was this Casey Jones? He looked kinda familiar. More importantly, why did the four look so beat up? They were only gone for..

Oh yeah, the sewers. I might as well have been looking for a minotaur.

"Mikey, what happened?" I rushed to Mikey, who was being carried by Leonardo and Don. He was the most beat-up out of all of them. Despite his scratches and bruises, Mikey smiled. "I'm okay, Aurora! I totally beat _it_ up! It didn't stand a chance."

"_It_ chose Mikey as its target," Don shook his head. "There wasn't any reason to, unless _it_ part of the Foot, which he angered earlier this afternoon.."

"It? What's _it_?" I asked, trying to ignore that Casey guy's stare. I don't really like it when people look at me. I don't necessarily want to be invisible, but close friends are all I really need.

"Whatever it was that attacked Casey..." Leonardo frowned, "I don't think it'll stop with us."

"Did you think that up yourself?" Raphael rolled his eyes. He was the one carrying that Casey guy. What was his problem? ...Oh yeah, everything.

"Raphael, let your brother speak," Master Splinter shook his head at the musclehead. I'm never going to get tired of that.

"Wait, wait, wait," I waved my hands in the air restlessly. "I don't understand. Why did it attack, uh..." I pointed to Casey. "...him, and why?"

"I have no idea!" Casey suddenly let go of Raphael, making huge gestures in the air. "First it looked like a human. It started askin' me if I knew the Queen Consort or whatever. I thought he was loony and -tried- to ignore him, but then he turned into this huge, plant-like thing with arms and feet! He kept saying, 'You've made contact! You've made contact!' That's when I called you guys," he said to Raphael. "And now I'm feelin' really... tired.."

Raphael caught Casey just before the man fell. Did he just faint? "I guess he got really tired because of that monster," Mikey said, looking at Casey.

"Maybe you should stop talking," I bit my lip. "You're injured enough, Mikey."

"Get married and leave us alone already," Raphael muttered.

"Raphael," Master Splinter shook his head again, but Raphael just looked away. "We'll tell you more about what happened at home," Don motioned to the manhole. "Right now we need to get Mikey and Casey fixed up."

"I'm not broken," Mikey pouted. "I'm okay with just staying here and talking to Aurora."

"Too bad your opinion doesn't count then, huh?" Raphael laughed. Before anyone could say anything, he had already entered the manhole with Casey.

"W...ell," Don turned to the manhole. "Off we go, then."

* * *

Mikey and I stifled our laughter as Casey made distorted looks with his face. "N-no, April, it wasn't like that!" he groaned. When we got back to their place, Casey had already awoken. Don called April, told her the whole story, and now April was yelling in Casey's ear. We couldn't actually hear what she was saying, but with the way Casey was answering...

"Look, will you just listen to me? ...What? I am not always careless!"

It sure sounded like an earful.

"So... How old is April?" I asked Mikey, who was sitting beside me on the couch. He was all bandaged up now. And though I don't really have to say it, yes. He was eating pizza.

"Oomf, sheesh older shan ush, like Kayshey." Mikey replied, chewing his pizza slowly so he could speak. That's... a relief.

"Jeez, Mikey," Raphael held his fingers in the shape of a cross above his head. "Cover your mouth!"

"Sorry, bro," Mikey laughed, swallowing his food. He then looked to me and smiled. "Why'd you ask me that, Aurora?"

"Uh," I smiled nervously, looking around for an answer. Found one. "Oh, Raphael asked me to.. er... ask you! He forgot."

"What?! Why you-"

"Oh! Well, you shoulda just asked me straight, bro!" Mikey started laughing again. Ah, music to my ears. Unknowingly, I had a huge smile on my face as I watched Mikey playing tricks on Raphael. I shook my head, not wanting to seem as if I was in love with Mikey or anything. I looked around for Don or Leonardo, and instead remembered Casey. He was still on the other couch, but he was just sitting there with an annoyed look on his face. I decided to talk to him. I mean, we were the only humans here.

I took a seat beside him, my eyes too shifty to be considered weird. "Uh.." My lips twitched. "Hi." I hated how I was so friendly on the internet, but so socially inept in real life. Grr.

Casey's pupils were narrowed at me through the corner of his eyes for a few seconds before he finally faced me. "Hey."

"So..." I gulped. "You really don't know why that guy attacked you?" Oh, man. I suck at making conversation with older people.

"It was more alien than anythin'," he answered. "All I know is that it wanted the Queen Consort, whatever the hell that even is! And now April's pissed at me for leaving without her knowing.."

"Is April your girlfriend?" Please say yes. Please say yes. I don't know why, but please say yes.

"Eh, I don't know," Casey shrugged, looking away. "She's more like my mother."

I cracked my knuckles, still not that comfortable with Casey. "Are you... sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" Casey suddenly sat up with a frown, but after a few seconds... "Ow. Ow. Ow. Not good. Don't let me do that again," he told me, holding his back painfully. "Ooh.." he lay back down on the couch. "Okay."

"Well, if you're sure you're fine," I laughed nervously, standing up and walking away. Where were Don and Leonardo?

"Yes, Master Splinter." I heard from Master Splinter's room. Leonardo. Oh, he was with his dad. Better not bother them... Where's Don, then? I thought those two would be together. Oh, yeah. They have their own rooms, too.

Time to visit Don, then! I knocked on the door of Don's room. "Come in!" He called, and I did. "Hey Don," I greeted. "What are you doing? Shouldn't you be resting up?"

"Oh, hey, Aurora. No, I'm fine, really, and I'm looking for any information on that -thing- we encountered a while ago." Don answered me. He didn't look away from his computer for a second!

"Oh. Well... Okay, good luck with that," I slowly stepped away from Don and moved towards the door. I didn't want him to think that I was imposing my presence on him or anything.

"Hey, Aurora?"

I stopped, turning around to face Don again. "Uh, yeah?"

"Do you think we're freaks?" He asked, looking at me directly.

What kind of question was that?

"Of course not, Don," I shook my head. "I mean, sure, you're not human, but... Who really is these days, y'know?"

Don laughed at this, and I was glad. "Thanks, Aurora." I grinned, finding a new sense of friendship in Don. I think he and I were going to get along well. "Well, I'll let you get back to work," I said, then left his room.

"_Now_ you say you're sorry? You know you shouldn't have gone there! You made me so worried, Casey!" A woman's familiar voice scolded.

"Look, it's not my fault that weirdo just started attacking me!" Casey yelled. I raised an eyebrow and walked towards the noise. A few seconds later, I saw Casey and a woman whose red hair was tied in a ponytail. She had fair skin, and she looked pretty fit. We were the same height, and she... She...

"Miss O' Neil?!" I blurted out. What was she doing here?

The woman turned to me, and her eyes widened. "Aurora?"

Casey raised an eyebrow, and his eyes landed on me. "The Collins kid?" He faced Miss O' Neil. "April?"

Was she April? I always knew her as Miss O' Neil... Either way, she shook her head, "Aurora."

"Casey!" I gasped. He knows her? She's the girl he likes?

"Mikey!" Mikey suddenly interrupted, jumping inbetween us. We stared at him and blinked. "Uh... Hey April?" He gave her a toothy smile. I couldn't help but feel jealous. I don't know why, it's not like I liked Mikey or anything...

Miss O' Neil laughed. "Hey, Mikey. Anyway," she turned to me. "Aurora, what're you doing here? Don't you know that your parents have been looking for you?"

* * *

And that's the update. I hope it wasn't too boring! Sorry if it was. Until next time, review if you like:) (Because reviews make me happy and I'm a review hogger, YARR; constructive criticism helps lots:)

Ack! Sorry if I had lots of typos on this one. If I had any your/you're problems, just tell me. I'm so sorry. I typed this at 12 in the morning so.. yeah, not really an excuse, real sorry.


End file.
